


Whatever, Whatever, Whatever! I Do What I Want!

by Youkoartemis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dino Dads AU, Gen, and he proves it to everyone, in which Mogar is da bomb, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael is too stubborn for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever, Whatever, Whatever! I Do What I Want!

**Author's Note:**

> This was given to me as a prompt on Tumblr. rage-quitter sent me the prompt: "“So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it” with Michael and Gavin, any AU!" This is that story. I hope you all enjoy it. =)

“Michael! You can’t do that! Your bloody arm is broke!” Gavin protested, trying to hold his friend back from doing something stupid. And when _Gavin_ is trying to stop someone from doing something stupid, you _know_ it’s not a good idea.

“So what if I broke my arm? I’m still doing it!” Michael asserted stubbornly, chin tilted up as he roughly pushed past Gavin.

“But _Micool!”_ Gavin shrilled, eyes wide and concerned as he chased after his boi.

 _“Bu’ Micool!”_ Michael mocked Gavin’s accent as he continued striding forward, head high and expression just _daring_ anyone to get in his way.

Gavin made a series of garbled squawking and squeaking noises that were most likely intended to dissuade Michael from his course of action, but they didn’t work - Michael was determined to go through with it.

“No Gavin, I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna conquer this thing if it’s the last thing I do.” Michael stated firmly, staring dramatically at his goal.

“But Micool! Wha’ if you fall off? What if you get _eaten?_ I don’t want you t’ die, boi!” Gavin exclaimed, deeply worried as he fluttered about like a concerned bird, wringing his hands and looking pitiful.

“I’m not gonna die, Gavvers.” Michael replied simply, completely assured of his statement.

“But-” Gavin started, only to be cut off.

“-I’m doin’ it, boi.” Michael interrupted, ending the discussion.

And with that, Michael entered the chamber where his greatest challenge awaited. And there it stood, Cinnabun the T-Rex. Fully grown and absolutely MASSIVE. Suddenly, Michael had second thoughts about the choices he’d made, but it was too late now - Cinnabun had noticed him.

The dinosaur let out a terrifying roar and began charging forward. Michael drew his sword with his good hand and steeled himself; It was show time.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, and the rest of the group cautiously opened the door to check on Michael, hoping against hope that he wasn’t dead. Instead, to their shock, they found him sitting on Cinnabun’s back, having been _victorious_ in his battle against the dinosaur.

“Hey guys! I told you I could do it!” Michael called down from his perch, waving his good arm and grinning triumphantly, “So suck on _that_ dick, Gavin!“

“Michael! You _did_ it Michael! I can’t bloody believe it!” Gavin exclaimed, amazed and delighted as he ran forward.

Michael slid down the dinosaur’s back to land on the ground, accepting the hug and congratulations from his boi and basking under the amazed attentions of the rest of the group; they’d be telling the Legend of Mogar and his epic struggle against the dreaded Cinnabun Rex for years after this.

Life was pretty fucking sweet.


End file.
